Team 13
by cookiewolf22
Summary: Team 13 a team of mist shinobis who come to the leaf village to become chunins but what they find and become will surprise even me The main oc - Aito a trouble maker with a past Secondary's - Yiko the so called knight who is loyal to he's team - Liya a lover of plants and animals and .. Blood watch as these three embark on the journey of Korea Oc X Kiba
1. Chapter 1

Three shinobis form the hidden mist village travel night and day two are sprinting the other is simply running liya the captain of the team is wearing her brown hair into a knotted hair braid her eyes shine emerald green they are looking for any opponents her outfit is classic ninja gear with green gear two leather pouches are strapped to her belt one contains thorns the other contains small needles'

Behind her two other hidden mist shinobis travel Yiko has long grey hair with mid night eyes he wears white ninja gear he carries a sword on the side of he's belt for he's use at any time the sword is none other then Hyishami the sword of ice next to him travels Aito the trouble maker of the three she ears her hair down being just behind her shoulder her hair is Light blue her eyes are stormy she owns two katanas both on her back she wears black shinobi wear her eyes are glazed over these three are the hidden's mist best team. Team 13 some call them angles or demons because of an old rumor saying yangs are demons yins are angles they all have blood form both sides. One katana is black like midnight with a white stripe while the other is pure white with a black strip they run towards the village of the hidden leaf for an exam they all know they will succeed in each one has a killing intent surrounding them.

As they come just outside of the line of sight form the gates they hide their chakra Aito smiles her blood thirsty smile "Lets wake them up" She states her voice has a thick layer of enjoyment in the sentence "Seriously they should be keeping guard not sleeping" Yiko states angry aito and Liya put a hand on he's shoulders to calm him down "Fine but nothing harmful" Liya states aito immendently reacts she jumps out into the night light but for just a second they see a blur of red before she's gone.

After five minutes of waiting Liya and yiko head out after hearing a cry of rage they come closer to see both guards locked together with a chain one struggles while the other shouts in rage aito is on a roof behind them admiring her handy work "Should we free them" Yiko asks curiously he has to admit it is funny "That will teach them to fall asleep" Liya states she then climb onto the roof aito is on yiko just behind "Should we inform the hokage of us" Aito asks with an eyebrow raised Yiko turns towards liya as well "Yah I guess of sensei will make us do extra training" Liya says aito shakes from the mention of extra training "K if we are gonna I think we should do it the fun way" Aito states her eyes glint with amusement liya and yiko share a look they both know she will do it with or without them at least if they follow they can keep her from using her explosives "Fine" They groan in union it seems to snap Aito out of her trans "We are going to go there roof top styles our objective jump through the window without any shinobi seeing us" Aito says you can hear humor in her voice

Liya groans while Yiko heads off running "Bring it on last one theres a rotten egg" Aito runs faster than she normally would just ahead of yiko and liya's speeds but not enough that she can't see them as she jumps form roof top to roof top her trainers skid and slide but always land even she can hear liya and yiko's footsteps just behind her so she speeds up now sprinting she makes it to the hokage tower in a couple of minutes after five minutes of waiting she hears liya and yiko's footsteps.

"Took you long enough" She chimes making them forget their argument about who won "Yah well some of us like to breath" Liya states smirking at aitos new frown "Watts that supposed to mean" She sulks "Shouldn't we go in now" Yiko states looking towards the now full moon "I suppose" Liya says "I Suppose" Aito mimics yiko laughs while liya hits aito on the head aito then proceeds to pout "Why so mean just cuzs you can't be with panda chan right now" Her pout turns into a smirk while yiko stifles some laughter "Lets hurry up" He states he moves hes hands waving to make sure they both don't continue to argue "Your no fun" Aito huffs as she climbs up the wall using electricity to stick to the rocks as she climbs Liya then follows using her plants by making vines and climbing up Yiko mean while looks at he's team mates and shakes he's head "Stupid team mates leave me behind" He grumbles he proceeds to use the wind to lift him to the window where liya and aito are now outside of as they all pep in they watch as the hokage continues to smoke he's pipe

"That's bad for you by the way" aito states now sitting on the ledge both yiko and liya enter after "We are the hidden mist team we were informed our sensei came earlier" Liya questions the hokage seems stunned a genin team can sneak up on him "Yes you will all be participating in the chunin exams" He asks glancing towards aito who is still sitting on the ledge. "So are we allowed to kill in the exams" Aito asks the hokage looks shocked that she would ask him until he notices her amusement it was just to see he's reaction "Yes on the third and second exam" The hokage states what he doesn't notice is that yiko looks upset by the fact they can no kill while liya looks excited aito had asked for them. "We must be leaving could we have directions to our hotel" Liya states a cool and collected voice but both yiko and aito see the excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

As yiko aito and liya walked around the town it was around mid-day when they noticed nine chakras all together as they crept up on them they were surprised to see a sand team they had once worked with tamari and Kanky were standing on the ground neither had changed tamari still had her fans while kanky was still playing with puppets and he still had cat ears.

he was holding up a child around the age of eight there were two other kids near him but both were hiding behind a pink haired girl next to her was a yellow bright haired kid wearing an orange track suit he emitted a lot of chakra compared to most of the others there were still two other kids one had black hair and dark dull eyes which reminded them of pools of death as what they used to call them next to him was Garaa or panda-chan depending on who you ask he had bright red hair and was wearing black war paint he was behind the black haired boy and was yet to be noticed.

"Looks like the cat's got himself a toy" Aiko said as her yiko and liya stepped out of behind the fence "Been awhile cat face" Yiko said smirking kanky had dropped the kid at their appearance they snickered at he's shocked face tamari next to him was wearing a shocked face to. the others were confused apart from garaa who was emotionless "What you're not happy to see us?" Aito asks as she leans against the fence yiko and liya were smirking at kankys expression "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" The blond kid moaned "That's for us to know and you to not" Liya said now smiling a michvious smile "garaa keep your brother under control please" Yiko says as everyone turns to garaa the black haired boy suddenly falls of the tree face frist in fright aito and the blond kid fall over laughing.

"Kanky keep an eye out if we see you annoying anyone again you just might …Disappear" Liya says smirking "You guys shouldn't be in our village without a good reason" The pink shinobi screeches "We are here for the chunin exams god have you lived under a rock of something" tamari Answered obviously irritated "WHATS THE CHUNIN EXAMS" The blond exclaims "We have to go now but before we do can we have your names" Liya asks wanting to know who the black haired kid is most likely "I'm sakura that's nautro and there" She points at the black haired kid who is now sitting up looking pissed "Is Sasuke- Chan" She squeals "Great a fan girl" Aito says nobody knew why she hated fan girls but she hates them with all her heart. "Hai" Sakura calls "And we are Team 7" the blond announces dramatically. Aito turns and leaves "See you later garaa" Liya says winking at him which makes Kanky gasp and tamari look terrified "See yah" He says right back just as the mist team turns the corner are about to turn the Conner Aito thinks she hears tamari squeal.

Aito Pov. ~

I Cant belive it garaa's here ahh liya has such a big crush on him I wonder if she even knows it probably not I wonder if kiba is still here I rember us meeting it was amazing and i kinda fell for him after that.

~Flash Back~

"Are you ok" A boy with scruffy brown hair asks me at the moment I'm under an oak tree crying I can't believe he left me here again man I hate my dad "Yah I umm" I just shrug he laughs and takes my hands it shocks me how warm he's hands are "Let me lead you to my house my mother won't mind" He says now holding my hand and dragging me "Wow don't you have to buy me coffee first" I ask and laugh he laughs too seems he got it he looks back at me as we run I don't know what is going through he's though but it is as if the whole world stops as we stare into each other's eyes and run "Thanks" I mutter trying to break this new connection I don't want to get hurt "No problem just call me knight in shining Armour" He says back he then winks at me I giggle "I before Homeless beggar" I say back we both laugh as we arrive at what I presume is he's house.

~Flash Back End ~

As I was having my flash back I was suddenly tackled to the ground by a large white dog "Omg akamaru" I scream as he continues to lick me I hear foot steps thogh he's face covers mine "Bad akamaru don't go around attacking beautiful girls" A voice says omg is that kiba? As akamaru wines he finally moves to let me see he's owner is kiba he hasn't changed but now he wears a creepy coat next to him is a girl with black hair and frighteningly pale eyes and next to her is a guy in a long trench coat with glasses on "Been awhile beggar" I say he suddenly tackles me as I'm about to get up "I missed you so much" He basically screams "I missed you to" I say back because I really have he's not just a friend I've had a crush on him since we meet and sudden grunt makes kiba let me go as both the paled eyed genin looks at me "who is she" the voice is timid and shy but its filled with curiosity I quickly get up and put out my hand "Aiko I'm an old friend of kibas and if you're on he's team I feel so sorry for you" I say the girl shakes my hand while the boy looks me up and down curiously.

"Hai!" Kiba screams now back up and annoyed by my comment "What kib?" I ask knowing he's going to get annoyed and he does and he tackles me again "KIba!" I scream while laughing "Introduce me to your team mates it's rude to tackle people as well" I say as he gives me a hand up "This is aito she's a pain in the butt and annoying as hell" I push him lets leave it at that the girl giggles while the boy looks really creepy "So are you guys going to the chunin exams?" I ask curiously "Yah we're going to win" kiba exclaims "Hah there right you should see my team" I say laughing on the inside they have no idea what we can do "Ahh so your hear for the chunin exams" the voice that said that was unusual and very very creepy I quickly turn to the guy with the glasses "umm your creepy" I say back making kiba laugh hinta chuckle and the guy have no reaction.

"I know" he says back god he's really creepy "Can I know your name or am I gonna have to call you creepy dude" I ask he nods and says "Shino and bugs are amazing" I groan "No not another" I exclaim dramatically droping to the floor it seems to intrest shino "What do you mean" he asks curious about what I meant "My friend loves plants and insects and cats it's seriously creepy and annoying" I whine it amnuses him hinata laughs and kiba is now next to me I check the time oh nah I gotta go "I gotta go my team going to kill me if im late for training" I exclaim running off


	3. Chapter 3

~ Team Kiba ~  
>"I like her" Shino says as we were on our way to our own training "Me to she's fun" hinta says I smile at them they then proceed to exclaim "Was that the girl you use to have a crush on?" Shino is smiling creepy and hinata's smirking "Ahh So cute" She exclaims squealing about me and aita god I did have a giant crush on her and all but it's been 3 years "Its been three years" "To Long" Hinata adds and smirks when I blush "Shut up" I say as we make it to the training arena "Where were you guys" Kurnai exclaims annoyed "We bumped into kiba's girlfriend" Hinta said giggling.<p>

Suddenly kurnai is hugging me "I'm so proud!" She exclaims "She's an old friend not my girlfriend" I shout but she ignores me and continues to hug me shino and hinta being the team mates they are laughing "Use protection" Oh God really! Shino and hinta and rolling on the floor laughing "An old friend that it" I say loud and clear "Good try" she says letting me go I sweat drop seriously and both my team mate continue to roll around on the floor I wonder what happening at aito's training?

Aito ~

As I arrive at the training arena im just in time I run in the middle as they were about to spar "Where sensei" I ask raising an eye brow "Couldn't find him" Liya explains "K I ran into kiba by the way" I say now going to the stands I will be sparing after them "Really" yiko asks as them two begin to spar liya creates vines to take he's legs and pin him down but he quickly uses air to chop the plants before they continue he then goes in for a kick she ducks just in time and clamps her hands around he's leg "Yah he's team is going into the exam we can beat them all" They nod in union and continue using chakra control liya runs up a wall dragging him along then she drops him but instead of fall he catches him self with wind he then drags out he's sword using it to freeze any plants liya tries to use he then throws five kitas towards her she catches one and uses it to deflect two of the others while dodging the last two.

She uses jinjitsu and uses her transportation jinjitsu she then throws thrones at him he blocks them but as soon as the thrones touch the sword they grow into gaint vines now stuck to the ice on the sword the sword is useless they continue their back and forth for a while until liya uses paper and he begins to use water "Paper Puppet" She shouts a girl around the age of seven appears made of white paper but quite detailed "Water dragon" Yiko shouts then using a dragon made of the water form he's chakra to distract liya he proceeds to teleport behind her and put a shriken to her neck "I win" he exclaims happly "Five minutes rest then me vs u Aito" "Sure" I say waving my arm this is how we work if our sensei isn't here we find new techniques by fighting each other for example I have made something exciting after seeing liya's paper doll I made it with my explosive clay so the art will fleet as my old friend once said "So are we staying unknown in the exams" I ask raising an eye brow it would make sense for us to even though we all know why we are all here we are meant to become transfers from the hidden mist village well will be after the chunin exams it will be part of the peace treaty the best genin they have will go to here which is us we all know it.

"I say we don't last thing you guys or I want is fans" Yiko says knowing full well what he said is true I hate and despise fan girls fan boys aren't as bad but still oh and yah me yiko and liya were all heart throbs we are very good looking I know I'm so confident! Anyway "Liya" I ask waiting for our leader's decision she looks deep in thought for a while "We stay unknown" she states make's sense I guess. "I'll prank quietly then" I say knowing liya would glare at me she does yiko smiles though even though we will leave everything we know soon we are still team mates.


	4. Chapter 4

~One day left

As our sensei has decided to be an butt the hokage has splited us all up and put us all on different teams to train for the chunin exams I have been told im on team gai at this moment I'm walking towards the training areana they are ment to be in as I reach it I hide my chalkra sensing four chalkras inside I presume three are the genin and one is the jonin I begin to walk into the arena I watch a man in green looking a lot like a grollia is running with he's students I guess that's gai next to him are three very unique people the only girl there is wearing her hair into pomp oms another boy next to her looking slighty annoyed looks a lot like hinta maybe cousins next to him is a little monkey / a small version of the gai.

I suddenly hear a scream "OK YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY WE WILL BE HAVING ANOTHER YOUTHFUL STUDENT" Omg no! Youthful seriously I go into the shade interested and what the others will say "VERY YOUTHFUL" the small Monkey exclaims great the boy with pale eyes pffts at the monkey while the girl looks around I quickly decide to see how they deal with surprise teleporting to a tree near by. "OK YOUTHFUL STUDENTS UNTIL THE OTHER YOUTHFUL STUDENT COMES LETS GO FOR A RUN" the gorlia exclaims he quickly runs the monkey having the same speed as him the other students are near by.

As they begin to get closer to the tree I am in I pump chalkra into my feet sticking them firmly into the branch then as soon as they go under the shadow of the tree I drop down now upside down. Gai the jonin squeals along with the girl the monkey is also nearly falls over with surprise the paled eyesd guy stares at my curiously "THAT WAS NOT VERY YOUTHFUL" gai exclaims "SHOUTING IN MY FACE IS NOT VERY YOUTHFUL" I shout back it seems two of the genin excluding the monkey sees the amusement in my eyes.

"Who are you" the paled eyed guy asks "Aito and I will be training with you today" I say politely they seem to understand. "WELL THEN YOUTHFUL STUDENT WE WILL BE DOING TINJITSU" he shouts I am paired with the girl "Hi im tenten by the way that's nejh" She points the the paled eyed guy "And that's lee" she points to the monkey who is screaming back and forth with the teacher "Ok so do you want to start tenten?" I ask politely these guys are ok "Sure" she says back we begin she quickly trys to hit me I dodge the blow and make sure to do an in accurate hit she then goes for a kick I let it hit me staggering backwards I let my balance faulter and fall "Well done" I say as I begin to get up she seems chuffed we spend the rest of the training session watching lee and nejh fight and gai shout I check my watch (Yes she has a watch) and notice it is time for my team mates to meet up "Sorry gai sensei but I must be going" I say poliety I quickly jog to the meeting place (Our hotel)

"So what did you find out" liya asks as I enters "tenten the girl in their team is easy to beat nejh might cause trouble but I am more worried about monkey the green guy he is faster and speclizes in jinjitsu" I answer they both nod in understanding "I was put onto team 10 it contains three genin sikamaru is the smart one who may cause trouble if we are staying unknown he's team mates consist of a fan girl and a fat kid so we are mostly fine with team ten" liya says I nod in understanding we both turn to yiko "I was put on team seven" I grin rembering that was the team who were with garaa "The emo is our only real competition pinky is a fan girl" he gestures toward my dart bored where I have pictures of everything I hate Including fan girls god they are disgusting "Nautro the blond kid has lots of chakra form what I understand he owns a tailed beast" me and liya frown it has been a long time since fighting a tail holder "So emo monkey and shikamaru the main people form the rookies who we may have trouble with if we stay unknown?" I ask raising an eyebrow yiko and liya nod "Great" I sigh god if only I could set them on fire why do we have to be unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

"should we teleport or go in" I ask out of curiousity on what they would say "Before we go in remember to stay unknown" liya glares at me I make my face a look of total innocents "Watt you mean?" I then exclaim she still glare yiko laughs "Let's go in and see if anyone else notices the gingitsu they've put on the second floor we can scope out our competition without doing anything that way" Yiko says liya nods I walk behind them as we go in it makes sense as I am the one that will attract attention we watch as team seven walks in "Remove the gingitsu" Emo states "Oh so you've seen through the gengitsu" the fake genin says coolly "We're just helping saving lives and all" sasuke suddenly goes to fight the guy but as they are about to fight but lee stops them by catching both of their legs.

"Monkey!" I exclaim causing both liya and yiko to snort at my name for him it seems their death because none of them even notice i said monkey"Sakura if you go out with me I will protect you forever" he exclaims to sakura I hear yiko snorts and me and liya stifle giggles "No your WEIRD!" She screams "poor green monkey" I say as lee suddenly have anime tears streaming down he's face "Don't need to be so mean" tenten says I agree poor monkey nejh stands next to her. lee then goes on to try fight sasuke

"can't I watch" I exclaim and whine like a little child when yiko and liya drag me up the stairs as we walk into the room everyone stares at us we quickly find a seat in the back trying to draw no attention in our direction "guys I had an idea" they both lift an eye brow in my direction I don't normally say my ideas out loud just do them "In test two we will be in forest of death form what we have been told well I'm going to only use earth and water techniques" They both look at me like I'm crazy because I can not at all do earth of water technique sensei says it is because my head is filled with air and I'm to annoying to be calm enough to do water techniques he's mean -.-.

"I mean making them looking like them for example if I used air on water I can replicate a water technique and thunder on ground I can replicate the ground technique so the person vs me on the final test would know all the wrong anti jitsus" as I say it their faces flashes with emotion's "That's actually a good idea" "Actually" I say pouting at liya she smirks yiko smiles and ruffles my hair like I'm a dog so I growl they laugh. "Ah look down there monkey and emo's back" I say to my team mates we all watch as what they call rookie nine meet and kiba's there "kiba's there" I whisper they both look at me waiting for me to point him out "The one with the dog" I say they both nod.

We watch the rookie nine a boy comes up to them talking about cards "I'm going to go watch" I say and before they can ask I have disappeared and am now in the corner behind rookie nine "garaa of the sand and Lee" emo states "ahh you know their names no fun" the boy with the cards exclaims he then shows them garaa and lee's cards both are going to be competition if we stay unknown for now Kiba decides to speak up "Aito" my eyes widen as my card comes up the boy reads it out loud "Aito genin in group 13 of the hidden mist unknown family unknown techniques un known missions completed team mates with yiko and liya" the boy says most of rookie nine is there "That's weird" ino states still trying to hug sasuke "Yah" Nautro exclaims they then change the subject and I teleport back both my team mates look at me expectedly "The cards are info cards they asked for mine well kiba did and it only came up with my team mates they think it's just weird that's all" I explain and frown why was our cards like that.

~ Test 1 ~

" A written test" I exclaim both my team mates are nervous that I'm going to fail when they both look at me I smile I know what I'm doing now I know the main goal is to cheat why else would that rule be so obvious just don't get caught "don't worry I got this" I say then walk to my seat and watch them worry it's kind of funny as everyone gets to their seats "The test has begun" Irka announces I quickly set to work I had made a clay spider and laid it onto the desks at each end once I find the one with all the answers I can tell it is a jonin and they were filled out already I watch as he looks at the clay spider and nearly laughs.

I quickly copy the answers form what the spider tell me then send it and one other to yiko's and liya's desk as it comes there they both look to me I then make the clay become a splodge using clay manipulations I shape it into letters aka answers they copy quickly both seem apologetic about being so worried I quickly make the spiders climb back into my bad once they have reformed form the splodge like state and climbed to my desk "45 Minutes left" irki announces great I watch kiba seem he is having trouble I use my spiders and do the same he looks scared to death after he wrote all the answers the splodge reformed he just sat there pinching himself as if he just dreamed the spider Lol! I then proceeded to space out for the next 40 minutes until he announced question 10 naruto puts he's hand up which surprises me until he shouts "I WILL NEVER GIVE UP I WILL BECOME THE HOKAGE AND BEAT YOU ALL" I officially hate him even I'm not stupid enough to challenge everyone left.


	6. Chapter 6

As we leave the first test we are taken to the forest of death "Sounds fun" I state as she hands us the signature sheet I write my name down straight away "The pedos here" I said it too loud because a couple of genin around us looked at me weirdly "What he said he'd leave you alone" Yiko said anger radiating from every word "aint me he wants probably uchia because there is only two left" they both have thoughtful expressions when we are told to get our scroll We are given wind scroll.

"What fun this will be" I ask sighing "What you mean?" Yiko asks knowing I love places like these "We have to stay unknown" I said pouting "Such a waste" I sigh remembering how much I wanted to set it all alight their eyes light up in recognition "You wanted to burn it all down didn't you" Liya asks I nod my head sulking she snorts "Start" we hear shouted we begin to jog "So what scroll did we get" I ask remembering I didn't actually know yiko has the scroll it turns out he shows me the cover it is a light slivery metal and next to it written in a weird kind of language is what I think is heaven "heaven?" I ask questionably yiko nods while yiko keeps looking ahead obviously on the lookout. "one team up ahead small chalkra" Liya says me and yiko nod "If we are doing this why not make it fun we can only use throwing weapons for this team" I notice both yiko and liya exchange a look at my fun "Fine" They groan in union Yay!

I quickly run a head hiding behind bushes and trees when they finally come into view all have rain head bands all are boys the leader seems to be angry at the other two. "Bugsy Leader" I say happily as I hear foot steps behind me (my team) they both don't argue actually knowing it's ratial as you see when we spar I all ways win cuzs im the best in my team Yah I'm that awesome I step out so im right next to them "Can you help my friends are injured" my voice cracks with fake emotions I make my eyes go teary it seems to not affect the rain team "Sure but where is your scroll first" the leader ask obviously trying to get away without fighting for a scroll I quickly create a fake scroll out of clay ashamed it won't kaboom "I have it but my friends are hurt can we help them quickly" I ask pleadingly I can nearly see the smirks on yiko's and liya's faces my acting "Sure but just give us the scroll first so we can protect it" the leader is yet again the one to talk guess the others are mute I quickly give him the fake scroll.

But before it pulls he's hand away I slip a kani out of my back pocket while clutching he's hand I slice he's throat he gurgles as he drops I look at the other two to see yiko and liya behind them both snap their necks. "that was to easy" I whine why do I always have to fight such idiots they both shake their heads at me like normal I quickly get the scroll out of he's pocket and pass it to liya "so if we are going to be weak" I make air quotes at that "Then how are we going to explain about us getting to the tower so quickly" they both seem a little confuse until liya gets it "why don't we scope out the competition and get there later" yiko suddenly announces "Scoping out the competition could just get us lost I say we arrive now and hide our chakra and keep down then we will arrive in three days from now with fake blood and all" aito says making air quotes where needed.

They both look towards liya "Why would we want to arrive early" They both turn their heads towards me great "Because the teams who arrive earliest will be the teams who are competition to us while the teams who arrive latest would be the ones who are weak" they both nob obviously getting my logic "Ok fine lets go" yiko sighs I smirk and begin to run


	7. Chapter 7

run around half way into our journey liya holds her hands up "Nine chakra signatures three are the sand team" she turns to us yiko nod "I don't know is it wise to watch the sand team kill?" yiko's eyebrows shoot up in surprise while liya gapes "You want to stay out of trouble?" she seems somewhat suspicious "No point dying" I say back they exchange a look "Fine" I groan knowing they would just keep talking to each other through their eyes.

As we arrive near the clearing I mask my chalkra and theirs they both look at me obviously surprised about my caution. As we arrive near the clearing I let them two go closer to the viewing while I stay back in a tree farther away I still get a view but I'm more in cover then both of my team mates I watch as garaa face turns blood thirsty a team of genin from cloud are at the moment being killed I watch in horror as he is about to finsh them of I steal a glance at my team mates yiko is looking at liya concerned about her having a crush on him while she has gone pale she may enjoy blood but she had limits her eyes are wide in horror her mouth is steady but you can see she is practically shaking I notice a movement out of the coner of my eye and to my horror I see kiba's team there watching the sand team "Crush" I quickly look away after that sound knowing there will be blood everywhere I then look towards liya she looks about to faint I quickly glance at kiba's team I see hinta is shaking even shino seems scared while kiba seems to be able to keep calm you can see he is practically shaking.

I watch as garaa's team mates try and persuade him to leave another team alone I know it is kibas team they are talking about but I do still let out a breath of relief once he's sand is all back in the gord the sand sibblings then leave quickly followed by kiba's team running as fast as they can in the other direction lol. I hop down to my team mates I watch liya shake for a second before putting a hand on her shoulder she and yiko seem surprised I help her up and let her lean on me while yiko does the same on the other end we jog quickly towards the tower.

Me and Yiko keep exchanging looks knowing well enough that liya had just seen her crush as a blood thirsty maniac "It's be ok" I don't even realise I said it until both of them look at me I can still see the surprise in their faces that I am helping liya out emotionally. What they don't know is that I have felt something a lot alike to this watching my own brother go insane because of the snake I know how it feels.

As we arrive at the tower I'm not surprised when liya says the sand siblings are only about two hours behind us we wouldn't have even been faster if it wasn't for liya using plants to teleport us form place to place. As we enter the tower I notice a giant board in the middle of the tower I quickly go towards it followed closely by yiko and liya both now looking better than before they had never experienced true blood lust like that "It says we have to open both scrolls" I turn abruptly towards with a shocked expression but I do as she says and we are teleported to another indoor place.

We wait for a couple of seconds and abruptly a jonin appears he seems bewailed "Hello?" I ask questionably he finally looks towards us a gawks I look between us all and it makes sense we haven't even got a scratch on us and all the dry blood form the genin team at the beginning had flaked off. "Umm ok well you have made a new record on the time it has taken to get through the forest" he seems afraid I smirk and sit down on the floor waiting for him to finish "The last part of the test was to represent that a chalkra is represented by the mind and soul or heaven and earth" he's hands are moving throughout he's explanation and he seems nervous it is easy to tell he is a new jonin "Can you not tell any other team we were here frist or that we are here" liya asks abruptly "Yes of course" he seems perplexed by our request "can we see our room then" I say it extra slow to get my point across he seems annoyed by this but says nothing and starts to walk towards a nearby hallway I hear yiko snicker and see liya smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

I drum my fingers onto my legs at different times creating a sense of a drum roll yiko vs liya the alternate battle Water air earth and fire (Rock paper sicisors yah) I have won my round aganst both so im safe this decides who will be spying on the sand team this game works by each element beats another for example wind puts out fire fire roasts earth and earth blocks wind so here are the instructions (Earth – Wind = Draw , Water – Fire = Draw , Wind – Fire = Wind , Earth – Fire = Fire , Wind – Water = Water , Earth – Water = Earth) so there is a 6:4 chance you will win this game was played a lot in our village so I know peoples fidgets (When a person moves slightly to what element they will play)

I abruptly stop my drum roll when I notice both are glaring at me they then get there hands ready "4" They both go to Earth sign "3" they both then change to water sign "2" wind sign "1" Fire sign 3 Best sign "Go" Yiko and liya hands suddenly change signs Liya goes to air which surprises me while yiko goes straight to water "Hah" I cheer looks like yiko gets to follow the sand siblings "Now we have to find one other team to follow" you see we send two people of spying while the other goes in and out teams rooms looking for information that may help us get an edge "What about sand team" me and liya turn to yiko "The sand siblings?" I ask with my eye brow raising off of my face (Not really) "No the other sand team they seem like they maybe competition" "How come I never saw them" I ask searching my memory for another sand group "Because you were to busy with the card guy" he answers makes sense "Bugsy not me" they both shake their heads at my antics but otherwise accept it.

Both Liya and yiko have told me the sand siblings and other sand team have left (How? Mind tinjitsu) as I sneak into the sand sibling rooms I have all ready hidden my chalkra and put gloves on I quickly scan the room (the living room) it is exactly the same as our room as I search around I find five scrolls I pick up none in case they hold something dageons for example if I was to get kankys puppet out he whould be alerted as I continue to search I end up at the small coffee table in the lounge on it is a spread out scroll I pear nearer _Sand siblings are on their way back to the hotel _yikos voice echos in my head.

I take out a small camera I had specially designed it will video everything that happens in this room un fountunally I don't have time to read the scroll I quickly use copying gingitsju before using the ledge of the window to balance my body weight _Garaa is going ahead of the others with he's sand _I hear the worry in he's voice _Sand teams back_ liya informs me. I gently shut the window I then quietly use the bricks of the buildings to balance my feet before pumping chalkra in it I would normally transport jinjitsu but I could end up in a wall because of the fact the rooms are quite small and I don't know the whole lay out.

I hear steps coming from the sand sibblings room I know it's garaa the steps are soft and most wouldn't be able to hear it but when you could be attacked to be awaken at any time you learn I quickly hold out my hand pressing against a different room _Are you out!? _Yikos words echo in my skull I can't do the jinjitsu in my current location without alerting any other people of my presence so I opt to not try calm he's nerves I use my right hand on the surface of a brick to move both of my feet flat onto the wall then using a small amongst of chakra I check if it sticks you see as this is a new building new material etc. Your chakra has to learn what amongst it needs to stay on a wall or roof per say.

Once I hit the amonght of chalkra needed I take my left hand out of a crack in the wall where it had been my feet stick I use the same amonght of chalkra into my hands. With every move there is a chance I could fall as I walk on all four hands / feet across the wall on a giant tower what fun I know that our team room window is three windows away so far I had gotten past two fine but as I peer into the third one to my luck there are three shinobis.

_Where the hell are you!?/Yiko says your missing where are you! _Their voices surround my head voiding it of conisation making my left foot chakra go out of balance I promptly slip but before I fall I use my left and right hand to pall up ward now making me hanging to the left of the window. I manage to restore my chakra control after two minutes you see I have never liked chakra control it was always yiko and liya who were good at it but I am normally the one to climb walls or roofs we are weird like that.

Now above the window I fake upside down looking straight at where I might fall both of my hands are just above the viewable point for the sand team I quietly peer in in front of me I see a boy in bandages he looks around 16 he is sitting still in all honestly if I hadn't seen worst I would of probably been scared apart from him was a boy wearing a camo hood is sitting on the coach watching tv (yes they have that) apart from these two there is a girl all so in a camo hood on a chair not too far away that she can't been seen but far enough that she can run if needed I quickly pull my head up in case I am spotted I then use my footing to transfer my left foot towards our own window _WERE YOU FROUND _I hear yiko shouting _ARE YOU CLEAR?! _Liya shouting suddenly makes my chakra falter nearly sending me to a great fall but luckily I catch myself with my hands but as I was doing so a skidding sound was admitted meaning the sound shinobis will come check what it was.

As if on time I hear a chair skid backwards I presume it is the girl shinobi "Fire Lighting Wind Chakra Transfer jinjitsu" I mutter to my self-closing my eyes this jinjitsu I created myself to help with a prank but I have never actually done it on a human being just other alive things worms etc. I hear the footsteps echoing louder that is when I focus my chakra on fire jinjitsu which activates the jinjitsu making me suddenly appear on the roof the way this works etc. is that I knew hot air would be blown form generators to the roof combing air and fire creates heat I had made a jinjitsu teleporting a living thing to the place of heat but with wind roof etc. I hadn't tried it before as I had never done it on humans.


End file.
